the Change
by PrincessSarah13
Summary: Sapphire a wolf but also a necromancer. Finally comes out of her room to meet everyone, when she does she ends up falling in love with Derek. Where will this relationship lead. Chloe comes in later to the story. Full summary inside. Please R&R


**I don't own any of the characters except for Sapphire; I created her and her personality. So I'm going to explain this to you guys a little bit. If you haven't read the summing by Kelley Armstrong then I don't recommend reading this. It is all based on the books. I've changed it around a bit, I am re-re-re-re-reading the book as I write. Chloe comes in at chapter five when she arrives at Lyle House just like in the book. Chapter 1 to 5 is all about Sapphire. This will be in sapphire's point of view. Some of the events change also. So let the story begin. **

I wake up with a sigh, in the same stupid room for the last 3 years. When my mom died I was sent to Lyle House. She taught me everything I know now. Liz is my best friend here and the only one I'm allowed to talk to. Dr. Davidoff says I'm too dangerous to talk to anyone else. I haven't even seen anyone in years. Today is the first day I'm allowed to see and talk to everyone. I'm very excited to get out of this room and not have private classes. I go to dress in a tank top that ends above my belly button, skinny jean shorts and a hoodie that ends right with the tank top. I go downstairs to eat. I see Liz and sit next to her, my tray in hand.

"Hey, Liz, it's my first day out here," I whisper the last part to her. She smiles and hugs me.

"Hi, Sapphire, I know," she whispers back. I see Tori. Tori and I are okay with each other. We're sort of friends; we don't hangout and we only talk occasionally.

"Hi, Sapphire," Tori nods toward me.

"Hey, Tori," I start eating my food. I'm the only one who's graduating from high school this year. I've been ahead my whole life. It's time for me to go to class; as I walk in the door with Liz, my teacher calls me. She hands me my books and tells me to start working right away and she'll come around later to see how I'm doing. She tells me to pick somewhere to sit, as I look around I see a really hot guy. He has acne and his hair looks super greasy but I can tell he's a hottie. I smile and go sit next to Liz. Suddenly as I'm working through my book, I hear Liz shout and get angry. I look up and see a pencil tremble. I grab her hand, squeeze it and whisper, "Liz, calm down, you don't want to do this." She calms down and looks at me and I know it's time for a break. I raise my hand.

"Yes, Sapphire," the teacher asks.

"Can me and Liz take a break now, we are feeling a little thirsty and can't concentrate on our studies," everyone looks at me as I say that even the hot guy. I look straight at the teacher, she nods understanding me. I grab Liz and drag her out, saying a mere thank you before leaving. We get some water and an apple.

"Liz, what happened back there?" I ask, shocked that she does it in front of people.

"I don't know, Sapphire, I just lost it. I'm so glad you were there," she says as someone comes through the door. It's the hot guy of course, he leans behind me. Grabbing an apple he stares at me for a while and then leaves.

"What was that?" Liz asks me.

"I have no clue, Liz," I say back. We go back to class and nothing else happens. When snack time comes for everyone we are allowed to leave with everyone else. I go sit in the den to think about everything that has happened today. Someone sits in front of me. I look over and see the hot dude and some other guy with blonde hair. I look around to see if anyone else came in and no one else did.

"Hi," I say with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Simon and this is Derek," he points to the hot guy. So the hot guy does have a name. Derek grunts hi.

"So how long have you guys been here?" I ask with curiosity.

"We've been here for 2 years **((sorry if I get this wrong :/ tell me if I do))**. So how has your first day been?" he asks, honestly thinking this is my first day.

"Oh, this isn't my first day. My first day was 3 years ago. I haven't been let out to see anyone but Liz since that day. I harmed the teacher that day. I just got very enraged and they told me she went crazy, saying I turned into a wolf. I remember it a little bit but anyway," I look at both of them seeing shock on there face.

"Wow, I didn't expect to get the full story," Simon says, still having a shocked expression on his face. I blush at this.

"The woman said that you turned into a wolf?" Derek asks curiously. Simon looks at Derek with eyes like seriously, you are going to ask her this.

"Yes, she did," I say. Derek stands up while I stand up. We were about the same height, I'm a little shorter. I meet his eyes and then look away.

"I'm getting a snack," Derek says as he leaves. I look after him wondering _why my breath catches every time I look into his eyes_.

Simon looks after him, "I guess I should go get one too before we go back to class." I nod and go look for Liz, leaving Derek and Simon to themselves. I find her with Tori. I've never had a problem with Tori until now.

"Sapphire, did you hear that they're bringing in someone this week?" Liz asks me excitedly. I laugh at her excitement.

"No, I did not. I wonder what that person will be like. Is it a girl or boy?" I ask. Thinking she must of overheard at least a name or something.

"It's a girl, her name is Chloe," Liz says looking at me over her shoulder. She stares behind me so I turn around and see Dr. Davidoff.

"Sapphire, I would like to have our session now," he says soothing, leading me out and into his office. He closes the door behind him. We talk about my day and I have a really good time. He says that if I keep up this good behavior that I'll be able to stay around these people.

"Bye, Dr. Davidoff, have a nice day," I say as I leave his office. He says a goodbye and I walk downstairs. I didn't need to go to the rest of classes that day as Dr. Davidoff said I should explore. I decide to take him up on his offer. I start exploring, I know where everyone sleeps. I know it sounds creepy but at night I patrol the halls. If I see a couple people, but only their figure, I let them go. So I know Liz sleeps down the hall from me, Tori is next to her and guys are down the other hall. My other good friends have been sent off or went home. I was happy for the ones going home but I've never gotten to talk to Brady or Amber again. I shake myself out of it and in the corner of my eye I see something fly and land at my feet. I pick it up and it says, 'Dear Sapphire, I'd like to invite you to come to our room and hangout at 7. Ask the nurses if it's okay and just tell them you want to tutor me and make sure Derek understands everything. Simon' so Simon sent this.

It was almost 7 when I finally found the nurse I was looking for. She waves me in.

"Simon wants me to tutor him and I wanted to make sure Derek understands everything clearly," I say. "So is it okay if I go up there and do that for a while?" I ask with puppy dog eyes and my best smile.

"Okay, Sapphire but I'll be checking in at 730 and you have to leave by 830," she says and goes back to work. I head up there at 7 and knock on the door. My palms get sweaty as I become over nervous. I check myself out before someone answers the door reminding myself that I look great and it doesn't matter. Derek opens the door and lets me in.

"Hey guys," I say sitting down on a bed. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask, knowing they're up to something.

"What do you mean, I just said hangout didn't I?" Simon asks all innocent. I roll my eyes at him and look at Derek.

"Get your books out so it looks like we're studying before we start talking," he mumbles.

"I'm already way ahead of you," I say with a smile. I pull out a notebook with work on it that seems like it's explaining something for Simon. I pull out my book and set it next to it. Derek stares at it, looking like he's impressed.

"So? What are we secretly talking about?" I ask with a giggle.

"Well, Sapphire, we wanted to know if you've heard about supernaturals?" Simon asks me. I sit there shocked; all the memories come flooding back to me. The moment my mom told me I was a werewolf and the day my dad took me to the clan. The day I saw a ghost and my mom told me I must be part necromancer. The day my mom died because someone wanted to take me, killing my dad in the process. I sit there for a few minutes silent.

"What are you guys?" I ask bluntly, not too loud though. Simon just stares at me and so does Derek.

"I'm a sorcerer and Derek's a werewolf," Simon says slowly, surprised probably. I gasp and look at Derek. Remembering that my dad told me everything he knew and was told about werewolves. I even talked to some of the elders and my dad knew everything they did. My mom told me everything about necromancers. I grab my necklace for a second.

"Derek, how much do you know about werewolves?" I ask curiously.

"Not much at all. Why? What are you?" he asks, no expression on his face.

"I'm a werewolf and a necromancer. I just wanted to know because well I was taught everything about them and necromancer before I came here," I say with such sadness that it shocked me even. Derek stares at me.

"I'm going to my room now. I," I walk straight out the door and go to my room and just slide down the door when I close it. My room is the master suite. It's the only master suite in the whole house. It has a queen bed, its own private bathroom, a walk-in closet, one huge dresser, desk and a full body length mirror that is 6 ft tall. I grab my iPod and listen to music. I hear knocking on the door so I yell come in and take off my headphones. Derek walks in and tells me to be quiet.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" I whisper, knowing he can hear my when no one else can.

"I wanted to talk to you," He whispers back and sits down next to me. I hear my iPhone4S ringing so I rush to go pick it up.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone, pointing a finger at him. He just sits there shocked.

"Oh hey, Ashley. What's up?" I ask one of my best friends. We have been friends for 3 years now. She's way into college but we seem to always remain in touch.

"Nothing at all, what's up with you?" she asks me.

"Actually, I have a boy in my room right now so I got to go," I respond.

"USE CONDOMS," is all I hear when I hang up the phone.

"Sorry about that. It was my best friend," I go sit down next to him, putting my phone on the table next to my bed.

"How do you have a phone in here?" he almost yells.

"Shh! Keep your voice down. We don't want any of the nurses to come in here and think we were doing something. I'm allowed to have my phone, iPod and computer in here. I don't have any security either and nothing is trackable. My dead parents pay for it and no one knows. Yes everyone knows I have them but no one can track them or anything," I whisper. I roll my eyes at him with his expression.

"I can't believe you get to have all that but we don't," he gets kind of angry.

"You and you're brother can use it whenever I'm in here if you want to," I respond back with a shrug.

"Thanks," he mumbles. Somehow I thought he'd be more I don't know, grumpy.

"I need some sleep. I didn't sleep at all last night so if you wouldn't mind could you leave? Of course unless you wanted to use my laptop or something, I'll be sleeping on my bed," I say as I lay down. I always have nightmares here. It is a continuous thing.

"Yeah, you wouldn't mind if I used your laptop. I haven't had contact with my father so I don't even know where he is or if he's okay," he says heading over to the desk with my laptop on it.

"Yeah totally," I say sleepy. I soon fall asleep and I dream the same nightmare. It's the night of my parents' death, I always felt pretty horrible about it.

_I walked into the kitchen after school. "Mom! Dad!" I called out to see if anyone was home. I went into the living room and saw them sitting on the couch. _

"_Hi, sweetie," my mom said. My dad turned and smiled at me. _

"_How was school, kiddo?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at the name and shruged._

"_Same old, same old," I sat in between them. I had a bad feeling when my dad and mom tensed. _

"_Did you hear that?" he asked my mom; she nodded. My dad got up and changed. He growled toward the door. My mom moved the couch to the far wall and told me to hide and keep quiet. She hid with me holding a gun, watching my dad and the door. I looked around and saw a figure in door window._

"_Mommy, what's happening?" I asked panicked. I was only thirteen at the time. I didn't want anything bad to happen to I was very scared. My parents where all I had left. My sister died a long time ago, from some stupid guys wanting to just have fun as they called it. She shushed me and pulled me down so I couldn't see anything. The door whipped open and two big guys in suits came in. _

"_Where is she?" one of them asked my mother. I didn't realize that she had left my side. I almost screamed out to her. _

"_Dan, you know that I would NEVER tell you where she is," she replied to the guy. So he was Dan I think. The other one must be Jerry. I've heard my mother and father talking about them before._

"_Now Sarah you know we have to take her. She's a danger to not only herself but others around her. She needs to learn how to control her powers," Jerry said. I looked at him confused. I've already learned how to control my powers. I glared at him from behind the couch._

"_Jerry, Jerry, how long have you known me for? I've already taught her everything she needs to know. She can control her powers perfectly fine," she said defensively. My dad stood in front of her with his teeth bared. I knew I could help but they would absolutely get themselves killed just protecting me so I stayed behind the couch. I'd been able to change into a wolf for about 6 months and that is really early for a wolf. My parents say it's because I'm mature and learn fast. _

"_I'm guessing she hasn't told you about the time at school? Or the time she almost killed someone?" Dan asked my mother. My mother looked shocked. I never told them and I didn't think they'd need to know because no one from school called._

"_She did what?" my mother asked angrily. _

"_She brought back a guy who'd just died in front of everyone from a heart attack all because she thought please don't die, come back. She then almost killed someone by strangling them. She was so angry she couldn't control herself. She needs to be supervised Sarah," Dan said in a very serious tone. _

"_We can home school her, we won't let her out of the house! Please don't take her," my mother begged.._

"_We can't trust you or her anymore," Jerry said that time. They came to search the house when my dad attacked. My mother started shooting. Dan shot my dad right in the head with a sliver bullet and my dad fell on his side and didn't move again. Jerry grabbed my mother and put a gun to her head. _

"_DAD! MOM!" I screamed. I couldn't control myself with the screaming their names. I couldn't let this happen. Jerry looked my way and smiled evilly. He pulled the trigger and I fell to my knees. _

"_NO!" I changed and ran at him. I grabbed his throat with my teeth and tore. He bled to death as I ran at Dan. I did the same thing. I changed into a human and relaxed just as someone grabbed me from behind. _

"_LET ME GO!" I started kicking. I was dragged out into a van and knocked out. _

"_NOO!" I screamed. _

I wake up with a start, screaming. Derek is still in my room reading things on the computer. He looks over at my with a start.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd still be in here," I say surprised and look at my clock. It has only been 30 minutes since I went to bed. Great I think.

"Sapphire, it's only been 30 minutes," he says. He has some what of a concerned face.

I nod and come over to sit next to him, grabbing a chair before I do.

"What are you looking at?" I ask, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm e-mailing my dad, seeing if it's still the same e-mail. So I'm waiting for a respond for a little while," he says looking into my eyes. He's big beautiful brown eyes. I leaned forward and so did he and what happens next surprises me.

**Alright that's it for the first chapter. Guess what will happen next chapter :D woo!**


End file.
